Bee Bug
by Synchronize
Summary: In which this involves Bumblebee being his little 'bug' self in berths and such. Much like a bed bug. Hope he doesn't bite you :3


**:Synch: Used to be named Blu-calling, sorry for the name change. But anyway here's a story. The Bee Bug. Yes it's a stupid title for a story but it will make sense if you read the summary. It's cute and for the person who knows what I'm talking about you better get a giggle out of this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just use fanfiction as an excuse to mess with the characters and story. So sue me-oh but you can't! Haha! No seriously I don't own but this is what it for :D Be happy Hasbro!  
**

* * *

There were things in Ironhide's life that he could never remember, things his CPU had deleted megacycles upon megacycles ago to save his sanity. Sometimes he wondered what he had forgotten but then again it wasn't the time to wonder about a past forgotten when others needed you in the present to fight and protect. So fight and protect he did, losing a limb or two, a cannon exploding in his face from overheat sometimes, but he never lost anything more than himself. He never lost anyone else.

"_Except…"_ A line of code would cross his CPU from a smaller, unused sector, that was made of all the deleted and unprocessed memories, _"Except for Chromia and Jazz.."_

For all the mech and warrior that Ironhide was those lines of code would bring him down, down to the level of a helpless sparkling. He did his best to forget those words, though it was hard to delete what was made of deleted code, and move on. He needed to move on. Others needed him to move on and he was not one to leave them.

So he did.

He forgot things and moved on.

But there were things that he would never forget, memories, lines of code that would forever be burned into his CPU and when he finally offlined anyone would be able to see those codes because he would never let them go. Chromia, his beautiful blue femme. The one that stole his spark by leaving it in his body. She was his 'other', as the human's called it, tougher than any Decepticon and with a spark that created the most beautiful energy that allowed the kindest line of code to ever flow through a CPU. She was….

She was…..

There were other things that made him feel better though, things that made him softer in CPU and body, like the new sparkling that had been taken into their care. The little yellow body, the tiny frame, it would warm anyone's spark. A curious little being was what _**:Bumblebee:**_ was. He didn't mind taking care of him as he watched him bumble around on unbalanced pedes. Clicks and whirrs that escaped the little sparkling elicited laughter from him and eventually, within a few days he was the sole caretaker of _**:Bumblebee:**_.

And maybe the twins did rag on him about it.

And maybe Prowl did give him stern looks when he let _**:Bumblebee:**_ play with things, such as wires, that he shouldn't have been playing with in the first place.

And he didn't go the firing range as much anymore…

But it was worth it to have the little sparkling with him.

"_Oh.."_ The code came at him again, _"But doesn't he remind you of what you cannot have with Chromia anymore?"_

Yes he was a reminder. A reminder that it was worth the loss of certain things just to have what he had now. And he moved on with _**:Bumblebee:**_.

His first memory of his little sparkling was when he was first assigned to watch him during recharge.

**::::**

Ironhide stared at the sparkling resting upon the newly made berth settled next to his own. Due to his own large frame his room was big enough to hold two berths, or at least his berth and a sparkling sized berth. And there was the little yellow bot recharging peacefully.

It made his spark stutter.

He looked down at his gargantuan hands and then over the fragile looking body of _**:Bumblebee:**_ and wondered how in the Pit he was ever going to be able to take care of him. He was a warrior-not a caretaker! It was something Chromia might have been good at. His battle processor flitted through different scenarios-all of which involved him crushing the little yellow body in a fist or under a foot- and he just couldn't take it. He got up to exit the room and felt unbalanced. He hadn't recharged or taken any energon since the last battle leading them away from _**:Bumblebee's:**_destroyed home and his body didn't want to function properly. He swayed and sat down to allow his chronometer to settle.

"_Recharge is in order..."_ He thought to himself as his optics looked over the sleeping sparkling once again and shuttered his optics, _"I'm only watching him for one night anyway..."_

With that he was lying upon his back and deep in recharge a few moments later.

Was it breems or cycles later that he woke up?

His CPU instantly booted back online as his felt something digging into the dermal plating of his finger-and glitch mouse perhaps? He moved his head slowly so as not to disturb the glitch mouse, offering it disoriented time to escape. Turning his optics online he cast a faint glow over his right hand and found – not a glitch mouse – but _**:Bumblebee:**_ with his mouth open and dental plates gnawing at his dermal plates.

It was…. peculiar, even for a sparkling. Ironhide did his best to not twitch his hand away from the sparkling's mouth and jolt him from his half recharging state. His fingers curled delicately around _**:Bumblebee's:**_ body and cradled him in the cup on his servo. _**:Bumblebee's:**_ half-lit optics blearily looked him over as Ironhide repositioned himself upon his elbow and then curled up into the palm of his servo and went back into recharge. Ironhide waited for a moment longer before alarms started going off in his CPU about his imminent shut-down. He laid back down, now with _**:Bumblebee:**_ resting over the seams of his chest plate, over his spark chamber, and let his optics offline.

"_This is nice…"_ He thought as he drifted back into recharge, _"I can do this more often"_

And with that he drifted back into recharge, having moved on from his previous fear.

**::::**

As time wore on – as slow or as fast as it would go since he never really took the time to remember what he had forgotten – _**:Bumblebee:**_ grew into a fine soldier under his care. He was still small by their standards but that only helped him achieve great things throughout his missions.

His newest mission was that of taking care of Sam and Mikaela who were two very tiny humans, about his size when he was a sparkling. He watched how _**:Bumblebee:**_interacted with the children and watched how carefully he handled them when in his grasp.

It was just as he had done a long time ago.

Ironhide knew he had nothing to worry about with _**:Bumblebee:**_ taking care of them and he moved on to the next battle and the next one to protect them all.

Just as he always had done.

* * *

**THE BEE BUG! HE STRIKES! :Nomnomnom:**


End file.
